Project Summary/Abstract: Leadership, Planning and Evaluation NCCC has an 11-member Senior Leadership team clearly aligned with Center-wide planning and evaluation responsibilities for which they are well-qualified and effective, as evidenced by their past training and experience and their accomplishments during the current award period. NCCC has continued to build on the outstanding strengths in planning processes recognized in the 2014 review, with evidence through individual attainment of research funding and tenure advancement that these major administrative accomplishments did not impede their own career progression. Work during the current period intentionally has aligned with strategic plans, and the planning process has been energetic, with a recasting of the 5-year plan in 2018. Reconsideration of accomplishments to-date and future opportunities have been shared with the EAC for their input, and EAC recommendations have been integrated into current pro-active reorganization of NCCC Programs and development of new Shared Resource services. In addition to accomplishments of individual NCCC Leaders, Leadership has pursued, as a team, key planning efforts, as illustrated in faculty recruitment and augmentation of the Career Enhancement portfolio. Achievements that require team effort as a prerequisite have been attained in areas such as securing a priority presence across parent organization initiatives and building multi-disciplinary teams. The breadth of Leadership efforts has spanned basic discovery (as evidenced in the presence of fundamental observations and an environment that promotes the development of new intellectual property) and translation of findings, as facilitated by settings for discussion of emerging insights and investment of NCCC developmental funds in their advancement toward clinical implementation. The engagement of Leadership across the CCSG components is evident in the direct alignment of Leaders in accomplishments at the component level as well as the evaluation of the past funding period and the formulation of plans outlined in this application. Beyond oversight of NCCC activities, Leadership has created avenues and promoted activity that involves NCI-funded national initiatives as well as direct collaborations with peer NCI-designated centers. Planning and evaluation forums are in place to facilitate, not only discussion among designated leaders but also, engagement of individual Members and interaction with institutional non-cancer leaders to assure a vibrant planning and evaluation process that engages the full Dartmouth community with excitement about the opportunities identified and the pursuits underway.